


(Danganronpa V3) {Shuichi x Kokichi Smut}

by CinnamonSakura666



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonSakura666/pseuds/CinnamonSakura666
Summary: This fanfic has a dom! bottom Kokichi and a sub! top Shuichi! Also, It's basiclly the love hotel scene execpt with a twist~Thank you!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 18





	(Danganronpa V3) {Shuichi x Kokichi Smut}

Shuichi's POV:

"Kokichi..."

But Kokichi wasn't listening at all. He pushed me hard onto the bed.

"Kokichi, wait! Wait!" I yelled. Kokichi snickered and smiled.

"..."

"...Just kidding. Did I get ya?"

"What!?"

Kokichi didn't answer as he got up to leave. "Kokichi, stop right there!" I yelled, grabbed him by the wrist. "You are not allowed to leave yet!" I shout. He looks at me confused. "But-" He says but doesn't say anything else. I pull him onto my lap and I kiss him. When I'm done, I see a lustful expression go across his face. He practically grabs onto me and we start to makeout. "Good to see you taking charge, but...." Kokichi said. He began to take off his clothes. "I like it when I'm controlling the situation~" He said. He pushed me down and pinned me by my wrists to the bed. He uses one of his hands to grip onto both of my wrists and I feel his other hand rub against my penis. "Hard already, I see?~" Kokichi smiles. He pulls my pants down and my boxers as well. My dick stands tall. He grips my dick. I can't help but whimper in pleasure. Kokichi starts to move his hand up and down, stroking my erect member. I moan out loud this time. Kokichi slowly lets go of my wrists as he slides his head down until his mouth is by my dick. I let out a moan as he licks it slowly then deepthroats it. "Now that I got you ready..." Kokichi says. He makes me stand up and he falls backwards on the bed. "Come on Shuichi~" Kokichi said seductively as he spread his legs. I slowly grab my dick and push into Kokichi. He grips the bedsheets. "Does it hurt?" I ask. "No. Start please." He said. I thrust, putting my length fully inside him and he moans loudly. I thrust again, Kokichi moaning as he arches his back. "Mmm..Harder.~" Kokichi says. I thrust harder this time, feeling something hit inside. "Ahah! R-Right there! Do that again!" He moans. I do it again and again, Kokichi begging me to do it again. I really like how it feels, being inside him, his tight body squeezing against my dick and his moans.....I can't control it!

I go harder, making sure to hit his sweet spot often. "Oh Kokichi.." I hear myself moan out. "You act like you don't care about me, but really, you're all hot and bothered, aren't you?~" Kokichi asked between panting and moaning. A little voice in the back of my mind is screaming yes, but I can't even answer right now. At this point I'm just mindlessly thrusting. Even though I'm not the bottom, I still can't help but moan every time I thrust. "Aw Shu, The face you're making is so damn adorable!" Kokichi said. I hate the fact that he's probably right. I'm starting to reach my climax. I grip the bed sheets, still thrusting hard. "Shu, I'm gonna cum soon." Kokichi panted. "Me too." I manage to say. Kokichi sits up a little and gives me a kiss. For some reason, I want this to last forever. Kokichi moans loudly, arching his back and came. I came right after him, I can feel my liquid go inside and spill out of him. Me and Kokichi stayed there, letting my orgasim ride out till the end. When I finally pulled out, I fell onto the bed, landing right next to Kokichi. "Geez, Shumai. How long ago was it since you masterbated? You practically emptied a life savings into me, Nishishi." Kokichi snickered. I giggled. "Hey, Shumai....I love you...like a lot..." He said. "I love you too, Kokichi." I say. Kokichi lays down next to me and I kiss him softly on the head. "Do you think anyone will come in here?" I ask, concerned. "Nah. Besides, you and me have the only two keys to this room so we're good." Kokichi smiles.


End file.
